Pain Like No Other
by landof-quartzandmelody
Summary: Mia Fisher is a passenger of Oceanic Flight 815 and a survivor of the crash along with at least 47 others. She wakes up in the middle of a jungle with a bleeding leg and no clue of where she is. Ch. 6 published! Please read & review! -ON HIATUS-
1. Pilot Part One

**Hey! It's me again, except this time it's with my BRAND NEW STORY! Yeah! Woo-hoo! Yeah, you get the picture. I'm REALLY excited. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. BTW, I am still contemplating on whether I should keep writing my other story, Hatred. Please tell me what you think. Either by PM or by reviewing Hatred (which you can find by visiting my page-thingy. Okay, so on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters, only the ones I ever come up with (Duh.)**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up and found myself surrounded by tall trees that reached up into the sky like fingers grasping for something just out of reach. I sat up and took a look around to try and pinpoint my location. The only clue as to where I was was that the air was humid and I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my face and temporarily staining my t-shirt. That was when I realized that I felt a pain in my right leg. I touched my leg gingerly and promptly winced, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I opened them up a fraction of an inch and when I saw a dark red substance on my fingertips, I felt fear and panic. My leg was bleeding. A lot.

"Oh no no no…" I trailed off. I placed my hands on either side of me, trying to push myself up. Fresh pain shot through my leg and I cried out as I fell back down. "Damn it" I muttered under my breath.

Sighing, I tried again and this time, I was able to grab hold of a near-by tree to keep myself from falling again. I struggled but I was able to stand up straight. Stumbling forward, I started to walk. I could tell I was walking towards civilization because I could hear voices, screaming in the distance ahead of me. I kept walking because I somehow knew that someone could help fix my leg. That was what kept me going. Hope.

I limped through the jungle for what seemed like an hour, more or less, give or take. As I broke through the jungle and onto the beach, I collapsed. Again, I cried out in pain, having landed on my injured leg. I could hear multiple voices, some yelling, others screaming, in pain or for whatever other reason I didn't know. I looked up to see the ripped-apart remains of a plane that were scattered all over the beach. A man was pinned down under some of the wreckage, a young woman in a dirty pink tank top stood in place and was screaming over and over.

"Walt! Walt!" I heard a man that was running back and forth yelling the name over and over. Men and woman were walking or running either way across the beach and the screaming of some people was starting to give me a headache.

I suddenly saw a man in a torn suit and tie stumble out of the jungle. This man I recognized for some reason but I couldn't pinpoint who he was or where I had seen him. I could see he had four scratches on his face but other than that, he didn't seem too injured. I could see people trying to help any of the others that were hurt. After helping the man that had been pinned down by a large piece of wreckage, he ran towards a pregnant woman that was crawling on the beach, trying to get up. I hadn't noticed her until this point.

This whole scene was one of complete and utter chaos. I crawled several feet forward, dragging myself as best I could until a guy came running in my direction. He had dark brown hair and wore a blue long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I had to admit, he was very good-looking. _Stop it! How could you think of that at a time like this?_ I scolded myself. When he had reached me he bent down to help me up.

"No, it's okay. I've got this." I tried to stand on my own two feet but I fell again. "Go help someone who needs the help more than I do." I said. He shook his head.

"No, I'm helping you. Come here." He wrapped an arm around my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck, picking me up. I tried to protest but no sound came out. I simply gave up. He walked to an area that seemed good enough of a shelter and laid me down. "I'm gonna try and get the doctor to take a look at your leg."

"Who—what doctor?" I asked.

"That guy in the suit and tie that was helping that pregnant girl." He responded and then he ran off. The guy had been referring to the man I had seen run out of the jungle earlier. I saw no need to move any further and I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I could still hear the screams and the crying but I tried as hard as I could to ignore it.

However, my eyes soon flew open to the enormously loud-sounding explosion that went off. I realized that I was breathing heavy and I tried to calm myself down with no result. There were small fires everywhere as a result of the explosion and the chaos of it all had escalated. People were screaming even louder and trying to run away from any parts of the plane that could explode at any possible moment.

The guy that had carried me here was trying to do CPR on an unconscious woman that was lying in the sand. I saw the doctor run over to him and he told him something, something I couldn't hear. The guy said something back and pointed in my direction. The doctor, his eyes following where the guy had pointed to, nodded. He then preceded to do CPR as the guy ran away. Fortunately, the woman suddenly began to breath again, as she was gasping for breath.

The sound of metal ripping apart was heard and the doctor, looking up, saw that one of the wings of the plane was about to fall upon where the pregnant girl and a large man with big curly hair sat. He ran towards them, motioning and yelling for them to move. They got out of the way in time, but the wing gave way and fell, another explosion following after. I could feel the explosion, the heat and the sound overwhelming me. I gasped and shut my eyes tight. So much was happening and I could feel a few tears starting to slide down my face, mingling with the beads of sweat that were already there. Both substances were indistinguishable and my tears probably just looked like sweat or vice versa.

I suddenly felt a hand on my injured leg and I inhaled sharply, my eyes flying open again. That guy was back again and he held a shirt or some fabric of some sort in his hands.

"The doctor was kinda busy so he told me what to do." He answered my unasked question, holding up the fabric. I nodded as if I understood, but I wasn't necessarily sure I really did. He began to wrap the fabric around the wound and was very gentle about it. He seemed very focused on what he was doing, as if he was afraid of messing up and he was probably trying his hardest not to. When he finished, he sat on his heels and let out a sigh.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked up.

"Boone. Boone Carlyle." He said, smiling slightly. I laughed and his smile grew. "What's _your_ name?"

"Mia Fisher." I responded.

"Nice name." He was laughing, too. It was a nice laugh and I had a sort of admiration for it.

"Thanks." I looked up at him. "Maybe you should go use your new-found doctor skills and help some of the others."

"Yeah, sure." He said, laughing. "I'll see you around, Mia."

"You to." I settled down again, looking around at the chaos that had finely settled down. The sky was slowly turning an obsidian black with stars popping up in every other place and the temperature began to cool down.

The large man I had seen before was passing out what looked like containers of food covered in tin foil and he was walking in my direction.

"Here ya go." He passed me a container and a packet filled with a plastic spoon, fork, and knife, and a folded napkin.

"Thanks. My name's Mia, by the way." I said, extending a hand. He put his box of food in his other arm and shook my hand.

"Hurley." He said. Nodding, he walked away to pass out more food. As he did so, a loud crashing noise erupted throughout, mixed with a clicking sound and what I would compare to a tornado alarm. People started to stand up and everyone was looking in the direction of the jungle. The noise had come from deep within it and it was very frightening. I didn't know what the hell it could be and I really didn't want to find out. I could hear several people asking aloud the same question I had had in mind, "What was that?" The sound soon subsided, leaving all of us in silence aside from whispered theories and questions. I sat up straighter trying to get a good enough view of the jungle, but the few who remained standing blocked my view, so I gave up. Lying back down for the umpteenth time that day, I started to go over what had just happened. I began to remember what had happened before I woke up in the middle of a jungle with a bleeding leg and no clue of where the hell I was. The memories started to come back and they hit me hard.

**LOST**

**12 Hours Earlier:**

I made my way to the terminal and found my place at the back of the line, one which wasn't the fastest moving line but at least it was making progress. As I waited, my gaze fell upon a man in a suit and tie who stood at the front of the line and he was arguing loudly with one of the gate attendants about something. The man seemed to be getting agitated by the minute until he started to calm down and it seemed he was begging her now. I was curious about what he needed but knew I shouldn't intervene.

When I finally made it to the front of the line, I handed my ticket to the same gate attendant and made my way down the ramp and onto Oceanic Flight 815. I ended up sitting across the aisle from a guy with chipped black nail polish on and it seemed he hadn't shaved in a while. He had dirty blond hair and wore a black hoodie. After the plane had taken off and was up in the air, I fell asleep. I woke up a couple times after that and when I looked at my watch, I saw we had been flying for at least six hours. The guy I sat across from kept tapping his fingers, one of which had a large metallic ring on it, on his arm rest repeatedly. He looked like he was distressed about something and one of the flight attendants walked up the aisle to check on him.

"Are you all right, sir?" She asked him, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm good." Actually, he didn't look very good. "Thanks."

"Can I get you a water—"

"I'm fine. Thank you." He rudely and impatiently cut her off. When she didn't leave right away, he asked her, "Please?" and added a forced smile.

"All right." She said resignedly and she walked to the back of the plane. He continued to tap on his armrest and it seemed he was doing this involuntarily. His hands were shaking badly. He looked very uncomfortable and kept looking back at where the flight attendant had gone. Suddenly, he shot out of his seat and walked to the front of the plane. It was as if he was trying to get away from the flight attendants, but for whatever reason I didn't know.

"Sir, excuse me." She called. "Sir, excuse me." She repeated. I tried to ignore it and closed my eyes. However many minutes later, the plane began to shake and my eyes opened immediately. I tried taking deep breaths, telling myself it would all be over soon. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I just wouldn't believe it. The shaking became more violent and a voice came over the speakers telling us to fasten our seat belts as the 'fasten your seat belt' light came on. The violent-ness of the shaking increased to a point where some of the carry-on luggage was falling out of the compartments and I saw a metal case fall out and hit a man on the temple, blood seeping from in between his fingers as he lost consciousness.

I was gripping my armrests so tightly that my knuckles were white and suddenly little air masks popped out in front of each of us. I grabbed the one in front of my face immediately and put it on, pressing it to my face as if my life depended on it. Actually, my life _did_ depend on it. I was beyond scared and I held back a scream when what sounded like an explosion erupted from behind me. I could feel the wind whipping my hair about my face and I somehow knew that the back of the plane had been ripped away, probably falling into the vast expanse of ocean below.

**Wow! This took like forever to write and it's like 6 pages long! Please tell me what you think. I hope you guys really really really really liked it. A lot. Please review and PM me with ANY suggestions and/or questions. I would absolutely love to hear from you guys! Chao!**

**~NotPennysBoat815**


	2. Pilot Part Two

**Heyy! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Yeah, I know you did. So here's the next chapter. I hope it's eventful and exciting and…interesting. If you like it, tell me what you thought in a review. I would really really appreciate it considering I only received one review on the last chapter. C'mon guys! You can do soooo much better! Please review with your suggestions and comments. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2:**

"Rise and shine, Sleepin' Beauty." That was the first thing I heard when I woke up the next day.

"What?" My eyes opened, trying to get used to the light. I could tell it was mid-afternoon by the color of the sky. I sat up and saw a man in the tent, watching me with a cocky smile. "What do you want?" I asked him. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my hair out of my face and into a ponytail, every action done sleepily.

"Nothin'. Just thought you should probably be gettin' up about now. Everyone else is."

"Yeah, well, I'm not 'everyone'. I'm me." I retorted. He laughed at this. "Just get out of here."

He thought about it for a moment. "And why would I want to do that, Sweetpea?"

"Because I said so. Get out!" I was now fully awake and for some reason I felt the slightest bit angry. He raised his hands in a mock surrender, but it was obvious he was sarcastic. He backed out of the tent and walked away. Now that I was awake, it wasn't like I could just fall back asleep, I was weird like that. I realized that my leg felt much better._ The doctor must have fixed it while I was sleeping._ I thought. So I got dressed and walked out of the tent to join everyone else in whatever it was that they were doing. Hopefully, it was something important and productive but I would just have to find out for myself.

People stood in little groups, talking to each other about the events of last night. Most of the others were staring out to sea. A few of the survivors sat in the sand by a dying fire and stared into it's burning embers, probably thinking of a happier and more fortunate time than this. As I looked around, I saw the doctor standing off to the distance and watching the waves as they crashed onto the beach peacefully. Waves crashing on the beach could still be peaceful, despite the fact that we were stranded on a deserted island. I saw a woman walk up to the doctor and she asked him a question or she said something and the doctor turned around to answer her.

She walked away and trekked across the beach, over to a dead man who was half-way buried under some of the carnage from the plane and had become beyond help the night before. She knelt in the sand and slowly pulled his shoes off, checking the size, and then slipping them on. She seemed to deem them a perfect fit and looked up to see a bald man with a scratch over his right eye smiling at her with an orange peel in his mouth. It was an awkward exchange and he looked away. The woman then turned to join the doctor.

I walked over to where a group of people sat in a circle, including Boone, and I sat down to join them. I also recognized the guy I had been sitting across from on the plane. The one that had been shaking and had run away from the flight attendants.

"Does anyone have any sun block?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." A girl who sat beside Boone replied. She was that girl I had seen standing in place and screaming yesterday. She reached into a bag and pulled it out, handing it to the guy. As she did so, Hurley walked over.

"So, I was just looking inside the fuselage. It's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the, uh…" He looked cautiously at the boy who sat there before them all. "B-O-D-Y-S?"

"What are you spelling, man? Bodies?" asked the boy's father.

"B-O-D-I-E-S." The boy responded, not looking up from whatever it was he was doing.

"That sounds like a good idea." An Arabic man answered.

"No. They'll deal with it when they get here!" The girl said.

The doctor walked up to our little group and knelt down beside Boone, saying, "I'm gonna go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver to send out a distress signal to help the rescue team." He turned to Boone. "You're gonna need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. You understand?"

"Yeah. Got it. But what about the guy with the leg? The tourniquet—" Boone asked him

"It stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be alright." The doctor responded

"Yeah, cool. Good job." He said. It was quiet for a while. The doctor was about to stand up when a question came to mind.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Jack. What's yours?"

"Mia." I responded. He nodded.

"I'll come with." That was the guy I had sat next to. He began to stand up as well. "I wanna help."

"I don't need anymore help." He stated, standing straight.

"No, it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still, so…" He trailed off. Jack nodded and they both walked over to where the woman stood, waiting. "Excellent." I had thought of volunteering to go myself but decided against it.

**(Author's note: I didn't have Mia coming with them to find the transceiver because in most stories, when someone adds their own character, they have him or her going on every important journey to do something. (Like going to find the transceiver.) I don't like that and I wanted to make this story different. There are more differences up ahead and I hope you like it. Sorry, back to the story!)**

I stayed put and after we had started talking again for sometime, I had found out that the Arabic man was Sayid, the blond girl was Shannon, the boy was Walt and his father was Michael, and the guy that had just volunteered was Charlie. I also found out that the woman who had gone with Jack and Charlie was Kate. Interesting to know. Another one of my question popped into my mind.

"Hey, do you know that guy that has the long blond-ish hair and he's kinda sarcastic a lot, do you know his name?" I asked Boone and I saw him think about it for a moment.

"I think his name's Sawyer, if we're thinking of the same person." He answered me, smiling.

"Yeah, I think we're thinking of the same person." I smiled right back at him. And then I laughed. I know, very cliché of me, right? He _was _cute.

"And who might that person be?" I might not have known who it was, but the Southern drawl sort of gave it away.

"None of your business." I said without turning around.

A raindrop fell on my nose and as I looked up, another one fell on my forehead. Suddenly, torrentuous rain came pouring down on all of us. We all kind of dispersed and ran for cover. Except one person. The man with the scar over his right eye sat there, looking up at the sky and holding his arms out wide. It was as if he was embracing the rain, like he thought it was some miracle.

I began to hear the same noises that we had heard from last night. I could hear branches, trees crumbling and what sounded like an animal, an angry growling one at that. I stood up and walked to the edge of my shelter from the rain, looking out towards the jungle. I knew that everyone had some sense that there was danger out there and they were all frightened. Some of us tried to put on a brave face, but I knew it was just for show. The rumbling and crashing noise continued and I heard the pregnant girl say, "There it is again."

"Oh my God." Whispered the woman who Jack had performed CPR on yesterday. I had heard her name was Rose.

We all stood or sat there in silence and stillness, just waiting for this noise to start up again, as it had stopped, and for this whole ordeal to be over with. Somehow, I knew that we might not be rescued so soon. We were probably gonna be on this island for some time. Then I remembered that Jack, Kate, and Charlie were out in the jungle, looking for the cockpit and the transceiver that they hoped was inside it. I hoped they were okay. What if that noise, whatever or whoever it was, had gotten to them? What if they were dead? I could only hope that that never happened and that they did make it back alive. I stood there in wait, too anxious to sit down.

Suddenly, a loud roaring, siren-like noise sounded throughout the entire island. "What _is _that?" I asked out loud to know one in particular.

"I don't know, sweetie." I turned around. It was Rose who had said that. She was a kind woman, I could tell. Right then, I knew I liked her.

The growling continued. It sounded like a very large snarling bear or something like it. I had never heard anything so frightening in my life. Whatever it was, it made a noise that sounded like metal clashing with metal. Or something far, far more worse. It sounded like trees crunching and moving apart as whatever this thing was moved through the jungle. I couldn't tell where it was coming from or where it was going to because it was so loud. However, it just stopped. I stood there, in fear for my own life and the others around me, waiting for it to burst out of the jungle and brutally kill us all, ripping us to pieces. It made a crashing sound again, louder this time than the last. I couldn't even imagine what Jack, Kate and Charlie were going through right then, only utter and complete terror coursing through their bodies and minds. It was still raining.

I heard a huge crash off into the distance. I knew it was something else entirely. It couldn't be this monster that was barraging us with loud sounds. This sound was different. And strangely, the rain just suddenly stopped. Just like the monster. People started to come out, salvage anything that might have been ruined or soaked in the rain like books or clothing. Anything. And yet Jack, Kate, and Charlie weren't back yet. No sign of them at all.

The next day, when there was no evidence of it having rained at all last night, I woke up and was told that Jack, Kate, and Charlie were back from there journey to find the transceiver. I had walked out of my tent and walked right into Boone. "Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He said. He held a navy blue shirt in his hands and that reminded me of the first day when he had patched up my leg. He walked over to his sister, Shannon, who was lying in the sand with a coral-colored bikini on. "Hey, we're going through some clothes and sorting them. " She didn't answer him or show any sign that she had actually heard him. "I see you found your bag. Come on, you wanna give us a hand?"

Without opening her eyes or moving really, she replied, "Not really. You're wasting your time. They're coming." He gave up trying to talk to her and walked away and so I ran to catch up with him.

"Who's that, your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope. She's my sister." He replied. He didn't seem too happy about it, though.

"Oh."

"Why?" He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Just curious." We continued to walk and pick up anything that belonged to us or anything to put into different groups. I picked up a gray shirt with a Chinese symbol for something I didn't know what it meant and I stopped to look at it for a moment. "Is this yours?" I asked him. He looked up from the piles he had made of different clothes.

"Oh, yeah. That's mine." I gave it to him and he looked at it for a moment, then he threw it in a pile of clothes that I assumed was his. We continued to look through the assortment of clothes that was spread out all over the beach until someone rammed into me, knocking me down to the ground and making me drop the clothes in my arms. I had the wind knocked out of me for a moment, but then I regained my breath and my head had stopped spinning.

I stood up and faced the man that stood in front of me and then I yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, princess." Sawyer said sarcastically and then he jumped back into the fight he had just been in. He was fighting Sayid for some reason, throwing punches and they were tackling each other every now and then. It was definitely not playful. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood where they were to watch. Sawyer attempted to punch Sayid in the face and missed and then Sayid punched him in the stomach. Sawyer was doubled over trying to regain his breath and then he kicked some sand at Sayid and tackled him. He began to punch him in the face and this time he didn't miss. Jack ran over, trying to break up the fight.

"Hey! Break it up!" He yelled. "Break it up!" He tried to pull Sawyer off while he struggled against the doctor's surprisingly strong grip. Michael tried to pull Sayid away and he said similar things.

"I'm sick of this redneck!" Sayid yelled at him.

"You want some more of me, boy?" Sawyer questioned him back

"Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane. Go on!" Sayid yelled at Sawyer, trying his hardest to break Michael's grip and attack Sawyer.

"What is going on?" Jack asked them both. "What is going on?" Sayid and Sawyer were both yelling incomprehensible things at each other and struggling against their captors' grips.

"My kid found these in the jungle." Michael said, pulling out a pair of large metal bracelet. Handcuffs.

"And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight. He never got up. Hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason—I'm just pointing this out—the guy I saw next to him didn't make it."

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior."

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded? Come on, bring it!" He yelled at Sayid as they started to charge at each other again. Jack and Michael had to hold them back.

"Stop!" They both stopped trying to attack each other and walked away. I saw it was Kate who had yelled at them. I was thinking the exact same thing. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

"Yes. I might be able to." Sayid said as he began to walk towards Kate.

"Oh, great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy!" Sawyer responded to this exchange.

"Hey! We're all in this together, man! Let's treat each other with a little respect." Hurley said to him, looking right at him. Hurley did have a point. Arguing wasn't gonna get us anywhere.

"Shut up, Lardo."

"Hey." I said, stepping forward. Sawyer was not going to treat people like this.

"Give it a break." Jack said. He was breathing kind of heavily, as where the rest of us, practically.

"Whatever you say, Doc. You're the hero." Sawyer retorted. He was more sarcastic than I had thought. Everyone watched him walk away to some other part of this beach. He clearly didn't want to have anything to do with us.

"You guys found the cockpit?" Boone asked from beside me. I had forgotten he was even there because of all of the commotion and the fighting. Jack nodded. "Any survivors?" I saw Kate and Charlie share a look. Jack shook his head.

"No."

"It's Dual Band, Military Spec. Chances are, the battery's good, but the radio is dead." Sayid held up the radio as proof.

"Can you fix it?" Kate asked. She really wanted to know. We all wanted to know. I wanted to get off this island as much as anybody, but the first step was contacting anyone that could find us and take us off this island.

"I need some time." That was all Sayid said before he walked away, in the opposite direction that Sawyer had gone.

Rose took a few steps toward Jack and said, "Doctor, the man with the shrapnel—I—I think you should take a look at him." Jack followed Rose to the tent with the injured, yet still alive man. Jack must have been doing anything he could do to save this guy. It was probably pretty hard to do so, considering how we didn't have any medical tools to use. We just had to use what we had.

Everyone went their separate ways and Boone and I kept on walking, searching and sorting through the clothes.

"So, that was…interesting. I guess." I said, as I picked through the shirts and other things that were strewn across the beach and some things that were buried in the sand.

"Yeah, you could say that." We both looked at each other and then I started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I responded. I smiled to myself and he must have seen it, but he didn't say anything. I looked over to where Kate and Sayid stood talking about something. Sayid held the transceiver in his hands. "Hey, look. It looks like Sayid might've fixed the transceiver. Maybe we have a chance of getting off this island."

"Yeah. But we have to contact someone. And for all we know, the signal might not be so strong and they might not be able to get our location." Boone countered.

"How do you know so much about it? Maybe you should have volunteered to fix it." I teased.

"Um, to answer your question, I guess I know it from TV and movies. No, I could not have fixed it. If I had tried, we would never get off this island." He said to me. I could see a smile forming on his lips. This was good, considering how frightened and sad most people had been lately. He needed a reason to smile, to laugh. And so did I. I guess we all did, really.

**And there you have it! Wow! 9 pages! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. A special thanks to AudreyDarke96 and SilvrBlade for reviewing my story. Thanks so much guys! You know the reviews are what influence me and help me to update and get back to you guys. Again, thank you so much! I will update soon, probably in a couple days, but who knows? Don't worry. Don't forget to review with any suggestions, questions, compliments, or all three! Love you guys!**

**~NotPennysBoat815**

**P.S. I especially would appreciate it if you had any, I repeat, ANY suggestions for the next chapter or any point in this story. I might use them in the future and if you catch one of your ideas in my story because I picked it, then you can have your own little happy dance goin' on! Yeah. Thank you thank you thank you guys! 3**


	3. Tabula Rasa

**Hola! The quickest update ever I might say! Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Yeah, I've already said this before, but… here it is! Please enjoy! And review. I love love love reviews! Again, any suggestions, questions, comments, stuff like that. Okay, to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey." I walked over to Boone and sat beside him.

"Hey."

"Have you heard about that marshal? How is he?" I asked him. He seemed to think of the best answer he could give me without upsetting me.

"He still has that piece of shrapnel in him, as far as I know. I haven't seen him wake up yet, but who knows? Maybe he's awake right now." I nodded. The warm island breeze blew my hair gently about my face as I sat there, looking at the ocean. "Hey, I'm gonna go check on Shannon. Will you be alright here, by yourself?"

"Yeah, don't worry. It's not like some bear's gonna jump out and eat me."

"You're right. But only 'cause I don't think bears usually live on islands." He responded. We both laughed as he walked away to find his sister. I continued to stare at the ocean. I had thought last night that maybe being on an island wasn't so bad. We could take care of ourselves. But it sure was easy to become bored. I suddenly heard arguing coming from the direction Boone had gone to find his sister.

"Shannon!" I heard him yell. I looked up to see Boone chasing after her. She was walking towards where Kate and Sayid stood, talking. Shannon was probably asking, or more like stating that she was going with them. Boone seemed to disagree. And I could only assume that Boone wouldn't let her go unless he was going too. They all began to walk in a general direction towards the jungle. My one hope was that they made it back alive.

The one difference from last night, as far as I could tell, it wasn't going to rain today. That was a good thing. I stood up, deciding to see if I could find my suitcase. Many other people's suitcases lay strewn across the beach, but I didn't see mine. It was probably thrown into the jungle just like I was when the plane had crashed.

That was when I thought, _How is it that none of my bones were broken? I was thrown from an airplane from less than half a mile away from the beach. _We had been at least over a thousand miles in the air. It just didn't add up. But I couldn't think about that right now. So I began my search again. As I looked across the entire beach, the sky began to grow darker and darker by the minute and stars popped up every now and then. Another thought came to mind: I would not be able to find my suitcase by myself.

I walked up to a man that I just saw sitting by himself. Maybe he could help. "Hi." I said as I sat down beside him. He looked up at me.

"Hey. You're, um…Mia, right? Mia Fisher, I think?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Ethan. Ethan Rom." He responded, holding out his hand for me to shake. I obliged and threw in a smile for good measure.

"Well, Ethan, it's nice to meet you. I was just wondering, do you think you could help me find my suitcase?" I asked him. I mentally crossed my fingers.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I was gonna look for mine anyway." He smiled. We both stood up and began to search. "Have you looked all over the beach?"

"Yup." I replied. I must have sounded pretty defeated.

"Have you tried looking in the jungle?" I shook my head, no. "Why don't we look there now?" I nodded, deeming it a good enough idea. We walked in that direction, but before we actually entered the jungle, I hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"You know those noises we've been hearing lately? By the sounds of it, I bet it's pretty big." I confessed. Who wouldn't be scared of and invisible enemy that could really scare the hell out of you?

"You're gonna be fine. I'm here." He responded, pointing at himself.

"Fine."

And so we walked into the jungle.

A while later, we had made it to an area that seemed really familiar, but I couldn't remember why. Then it hit me. This was where I had woken up. With a bleeding leg, might I add. I could see the tall grass that surrounded the rough shape of where I had landed, the grass was flattened.

"This is where I must have landed. I woke up here." I said, repeating my thoughts out loud. He nodded his head. "Where could it be?" I said to myself.

We continued trekking through the jungle, with no result. But as I took one step further from where I stood, my spirits were lifted. I could see my suitcase peeking out from behind a tree.

"There it is!" I pointed at it excitedly. I ran towards it and kneeling down, I unzipped it. Inside was everything that I had packed, although it did look like it had been thrown around a bit. Nothing appeared to be missing so that was a good sign. I zipped it back up and picked it up, positioning it comfortably in my arms, I held it to my chest. "Have you found your suitcase yet?" I called. No response. "Ethan?" I turned around. He was nowhere to be found.

I turned around again. Where had he gone? "He was right beside me…" I said to myself. "Hello?" I called again. "Ethan, where are you?" I knew it was stupid to be calling out loud. Ethan could have been kidnapped and I would just be alerting the kidnapper to my location. Not smart. Maybe he would turn up later. I headed back towards the island. Then I realized it was dark. _Really_ dark. And I had no idea of where I was exactly or how I was going to get back. We had been walking in one direction, so I should probably just go back the way I had come. If only I knew where that was.

I decided I would go in the direction right in front of me. If that wasn't the right way, well, I would find it eventually. It became so dark that I could barely see in front of me, other than dark shadows of the trees that surrounded me. I didn't even realize how scared I felt at that moment. And then I could hear it. It didn't seem far from where I stood, frozen in fear. The monster was back. The clicking, roaring, growling sounds broke through the silence that had surrounded me as well. But it didn't sound like it was moving anywhere, it didn't move here or there. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that if I moved, it might attack me. It just might.

"Who's there?" I tried to call over the noise but I was left hanging. My eyes were wide open in fear. Then I thought: what if it wasn't a person? It certainly didn't sound human. I couldn't move. I inhaled and exhaled slowly; I _was _going to make it out alive.

Suddenly, the sounds seemed to just fade away. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding and took a shaky step forward. And then another. And then I broke into a run. I had made my way close enough to hear the waves crashing onto the beach. I broke through the jungle and onto the beach, dropping my suit case, and collapsing on the spot. I was so tired.

"Hey, I found her!" I lifted my head up high enough to see several people running towards me. I didn't know what was going and I was too tired to care. Without waiting for them to reach me, my eyes shut immediately and I passed out.

**LOST**

I woke up and felt a lukewarm cloth on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open and the blurry figure of Jack standing over me took shape. I was lying in a tent, one that I didn't recognize and I could see the sun shining through the flaps. I tried to sit up but he told me to lie back down and so I did.

"Wha—what happened?" I tried to sit up again, but he placed a hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"You were missing for the whole rest of the day. We were searching for you and you passed out before any of us got to you." He paused, taking a good look to make sure I looked okay. I felt fine, a little dizzy and light-headed, but other than that, I felt fine. "Are you all right?" I nodded. "You probably passed out from dehydration. Heat exhaustion." I nodded in agreement. That sounded about right. I hadn't really consumed any water as far as I could remember. Jack held a bottle of water up to my lips and I graciously accepted it, taking the bottle into my hands.

"Thanks." I said, handing back the bottle. "I feel fine. I don't need to lie down here."

"No. You should—"

"I'm fine." I stated. He gave up trying to convince me. It was silent in the tent for a while.

"What happened? In the jungle?" He sat there looking at me like he expected me to faint. I bet that was what usually happened with his patients. But I wasn't just his usual patient.

"What do you mean?"

"You came running out of the jungle like you were trying to get away from something. Or someone." He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Well, um…I asked Ethan if he could help me find my suitcase. We both went into the jungle and I found mine, but he just disappeared. I don't know what happened to him." I stopped for a moment, looking up at him to see whether if he believed me or not.

"Who's Ethan?"

"Another one of the survivors."

"There's so many of them, I lose track. There's around 50 survivors." He deduced. I nodded, understanding what he meant. Fortunately, the dizziness and lightheadedness seemed to subside.

"I feel much better." I said, looking up again. He looked like he was satisfied with my answer. I was glad that I was able to avoid having to give him my whole account. I didn't really feel like doing that. He handed me the water bottle and told me to drink some of the water every other hour.

"The amount of ten glasses of water should do the trick," He said. Nodding, I slowly stood up but I stopped. I looked at the marshal that had been lying unconscious next to me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He seems to be doing all right. He is in pain, though."

"Poor guy. Well, I hope you fix him." I said as I turned around and walked away from the tent. I noticed there was a group of people standing around Sayid, listening to him speaking. I walked over to join the group and listen to him as well.

"As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help." He paused for a moment. "But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment—your cell phones, laptops, I can boost the signal, and we can try again. But that may take some time. So for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tarps to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water, I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics?"

Everyone was looking at everyone and Sayid continued to talk about what we were going to do from now on until we were rescued. It seemed like a good enough plan, considering we didn't really have any other options.

After a while, we all dispersed, going our separate ways to do something, anything productive. Jack went inside the plane, probably searching for any kind of medicine, like antibiotics to help the marshal. Soon after, I saw Sawyer walk out, carrying a bag filled with who knows what. He must have realized someone was watching him and he looked up, giving me another one of his famous cocky grins. I hurriedly looked away. He was probably laughing at my humility of being caught staring at him. I could only imagine the thoughts that were going through his head right then.

I could hear thunder crackle in the distance and as rain began to come down on us, people were trying to save everything from Mother Nature. They began to put the tarps up over everywhere. I even saw someone putting a tarp over my tent. I walked over to my tent and approached the man that was doing so.

"Thank you." I called to him. He had finished putting the tarp on, secured it, and turned around.

"You're welcome." He yelled over the loud thunderstorm. I motioned my hand inside the tent, asking if he wanted to come inside. He nodded. We both ducked under the tarp and sat across from each other, shivering from the cold blast of the rain water pouring down on us. I could hear the rain drops pounding on the tarp above my head. My hair was plastered to my face, my clothes were soaked through, and my teeth kept chattering.

"Isn't it kinda weird how the weather here is on and off again all the time?" I asked. He nodded, his shivering making it hard for me to distinguish the motion, but I saw it. "I'm Mia."

"Scott."

"Nice meeting you, Scott." We shook hands and continued to sit there shivering. Droplets of rain dripped from my hair to the floor of my tent. All of the tents were the same, held up by large branches that were secured deep in the sand, covered with plastic-feeling blue tarps. They must have been from the plane, I presumed.

And just as soon as the rain had started, it stopped.

"Crazy, right?"

"Yeah."

As usual, everyone stepped out from under their shelters and we all went back to doing what we had been doing before the storm. And then I heard him. Moaning and groaning in pain. We all knew he was was just sad that his suffering had to be dragged out this long. Day turned into night and some people had settled down to go to sleep. But how could any one sleep when a man right at Death's door was in suffering, screaming through the night. Everyone kept glancing at the tent he was in, like they pitied him. I guess I sort of did, too.

I was confused when I saw Kate walk out of the tent. There was just…this look on her face. Or lack thereof. Her face was expressionless. And then a gunshot rang through the whole beach. I jumped and everyone's eyes flew to the tent. Next to walk out was Sawyer holding an unidentifiable black object. But I knew that in his hand was a gun. The feeling of horror swept through me, engulfing me almost completely.

"What did you do?" Jack called. I think everyone heard this conversation because every single person was silent.

"What you couldn't." I barely heard Sawyer, but I understood. They must have been debating this for a while. He continued to talk and then I heard something that plunged me even deeper in a sea of horror. The marshal began coughing, gasping for breath.

"Oh, no way." I heard Hurley say. The two of them, Sawyer and Jack, rushed into the tent.

"Get out!" Jack yelled from inside. He sounded very angry. Sawyer came out and began attempting at lighting a cigarette with no success.

"Damn it!" He flung the cigarette to the ground in anger. Moments later, the gurgling noises that came from the marshal's throat stopped and Jack walked out, defeated.

_I had fallen asleep with nightmares filled with blood and gunshots. But another thing came to mind. The monster. No one had actually seen it, but in my dream, there it was. Inches away from my face. It looked like a large swirling black cloud that just hovered in place. I tried to move but my legs were immobile. I stood there frozen, just waiting for the thing to come at me. But he didn't._

_Wait, did I just think of the monster as a_ he? _I had. But this monster had no human qualities whatsoever. I just somehow _knew_ it._ _It was this feeling inside me. Suddenly, I fell down, but my legs still wouldn't move. He moved even closer, yet again inches away. I tried to control my breathing._

"_Hello. Wh—who are you?" I don't know what I expected. He remained silent and hovering. I could feel my legs again and I had enough courage to stand up. I stood tall and faced him. But then he sort of…floated away in the direction of the jungle. I had the feeling that I should follow him. And so I did. I ran to keep up with him until we somehow made it very deep into the jungle in a matter of seconds. I took one step forward, but I faltered. Instead of him, the smoke monster, there stood another figure. Realization hit me so hard as I realized it was _her.

_But that couldn't be. She was dead. I had been the one to go identify her body. And it had been her. But there she stood, alive as I was and and all of the other survivors. My mind couldn't comprehend it. I ran toward her, calling out her name, "Annie!" When I reached her, she only stood there, looking at me. No trace of a happy smile to see me again. I stopped short. "Annie?" _

_She stared at me, or more like through me, off into the distance. "It will begin soon."_

"_What? What will begin soon? Annie, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_It will begin soon. You have yet to witness it." She added to her first response._

"_Witness what? Annie. Look at me. What are you talking about?" I shook her shoulders_

"_Goodbye, Mia." She said simply. She finally looked at me when she said this._

"_Wha—" I didn't finish because a bullet pierced her chest. She began to gasp and cough for breath, clutching her chest as she collapsed to the ground. _

"_Can't…breath…" Horrified, I looked behind her to see a man standing there, holding a gun. It was Sawyer. _

"_I'm sorry." He said. Confused, I watched as he lifted the gun and pointed it at me. Then he pulled the trigger and I screamed. A white light flashed before my eyes and for a second I actually felt the pain._

And that's when I woke up, screaming. I felt for my face but I didn't feel any blood. Only sweat. My shirt was soaked. I heard noises from outside my tent and so I quickly grabbed the first thing my hand felt. I didn't know what it was. I stepped out of my tent and when I saw a dark figure I tackled it.

"Ow, hey!" I heard a man call out. I was about to raise the object in my hand, when I heard his Southern drawl. I quickly got off of him and stood up, flustered. "What the hell are you screamin' about?" Sawyer asked.

"N-nothing. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Yeah, it sure sounded like it when you were screaming bloody murder. And why do you have a flashlight?" He pointed at the object in my hand that I realized _was_ a flashlight. And it wasn't very big, so it probably wouldn't have done much damage.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack ran up panting.

"I already said it was just a nightmare. Nothing else. There's no killer or anything." _As far as I know._ I thought. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep." I motioned forward with my hand.

"Should she move closer to camp just to be safe?" Hurley asked Jack. I felt kind of weird, they were talking like I wasn't there.

"That sounds like a good idea." He responded. "Are you sure nothing really happened?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

After we had moved my tent, with much struggling, closer to the camp, I guess I felt a little better about the situation. Although, it was kind of embarrassing to have woken up the entire camp just because of some stupid and ridiculous nightmare I had had.

_It's not stupid. It's real. Listen to the warning._

I had heard the voice in my head. I turned my head back and forth to make sure that anyone might have said, but they had all gone back to sleep. I couldn't be thinking of anymore scary things. They would have to wait until tomorrow.

Fortunately, I fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep that night.

**So, what's up with the freaky dream? And who could Annie be? Review with any suggestions, questions, or even theories about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Well, until next time! :)**

**~NotPennysBoat815**

**P.S. Special thanks to AudreyDarke96, SilvrBlade, and my newest reviewer, Mini Mo xx. Thank you guys so much. I couldn't have done it without you! (That was a total Dora the Explorer line. Haha.)**


	4. Walkabout Part One

The first thought that came to mind the next day was actually not a thought but a memory. It was of the moment before I went to sleep last night. The voice that had sounded in my head was a frightening thing, one that I couldn't get out of my mind.

At that moment, I decided to open my eyes. The sun was just coming up and I lifted a sand-encrusted hand to shade my eyes as best I could. Sitting as straight as ever, I stretched, my arms extending to the sky and my legs towards the ocean, whichever way that was. Stretching while sitting didn't work out to well for me, so I stood up and walked out of my tent, kicking up sand.

Not everyone was awake at this time; I saw several sleeping figures spread out around the beach.

But one man was awake. It was that old man with the scar going down over his right eye. I walked a couple of steps closer to see what he was doing.

He was sitting down, leaning on a piece of the wreckage. He held a knife in one hand and a small piece of wood in the other. It took me a moment before I realized he was making a whistle. Why would he need a whistle, though? And anyway, the whistle would definitely get annoying after an hour of the shrill, ear-splitting sound that would come out of it. He deemed it finished and placed the whistle up to his lips. I expected a shrill noise to permeat the air. But nothing happened. That's when I realized it was a dog whistle. Probably because we hadn't seen Vincent in a couple of days now.

Suddenly, Vincent came bounding out of the jungle, tail wagging, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. He looked very happy and energetic, like maybe he had been chasing a bird or something. He plopped down on the sand and the man stood up, walking over to the Labrador Retriever. He produced the dog's collar from behind him, placing it around his neck. The leash was attached and he and the dog walked in the direction of where everyone else slept. I realized that that was where Michael and Walt were sleeping.

The man looked up with one scarred eye, the other unscathed, and spotting me, he smiled and waved. I returned the gesture.

When people really started waking up, I thought I would walk closer to camp. The scene that stood before me was amazing. Beautiful beach, gorgeous skies, calm waters. And every where I looked, believe it or not, it looked like people were being kind to one another. I had expected that sooner or later, we would have started turning on each other. You would think that at least by the second, maybe third day, we would have turned into savages. But I didn't want to worry about that right now.

Sayid tossed Sawyer an apple. No sarcastic comebacks whatsoever. Boone handed Shannon a pair of sunglasses he had repaired with a paper clip and she looked up in gratitude at her step-brother. And Michael was walking towards his son, Vincent's leash in hand and when Walt reached his dad, he stooped down to pet his dog. They both smiled at each other. Their father-son relationship was mended. All of these were happy scenes. You wouldn't really expect much of that on an island we had crashed onto, such as this one. But there it was.

In the evening, everyone began to settle down for the night. But as hard as I might, I couldn't fall asleep. I lay on my side, staring at the ocean, really wishing for rescue to come. I knew it probably wouldn't, but I could dream, couldn't I?

Suddenly, I could hear Vincent's incessant barking. He was barking at something, that I knew. I stepped out of my tent and walked closer to the dog. Practically everyone else was following suit and people began gathering in a group around Vincent. I could also hear a rustling sound coming from a large dark shape. Jack stepped out of the crowd and pulled a small flashlight out of his left breast pocket, shining it in the direction of what I found out was the largest piece of wreckage. His flashlight produced a small beam of light, but a larger beam of light appeared beside it. I looked over the whole group and found out it was Sawyer's. Jack and Sawyer both crept closer to whatever was making such a loud noise.

I had a sudden urge to start biting my nails. This moment, the tension, it reminded me of a suspenseful scene in a horror film. I never did like those kinds.

I stood there, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the smoke monster to appear in an explosion of crushed and pushed-aside trees. Waiting for fires to erupt and consume anyone nearby and for gunfire to spit through the night, people dropping dead every few feet away. My wild and overreactive imagination was going into overdrive. I needed to get more sleep.

"Run!" Jack yelled. Everyone scattered and I'm not sure they knew why. But I wasn't going to take that chance. I could hear the high-pitched squealing that made me think of piglets. But these animals sounded like large, grown-up pigs. I ran and tripped my way to a piece of metal that stood up in the sand, diving behind it for protection.

I saw everyone running this way and that. Charlie was pushed down in someone else's haste to get away. Jack ran to his aid and they both ran to safety. Sayid helped Claire up and they ran in one direction. I saw Sawyer and Kate run in another one. Medium-sized, animal-shaped figures galloped in yet another direction, squealing all the way.

The noises died down and people came out of their not-well-thought out hiding spots. I stumbled forward and felt a warm liquid, maybe water, trickling down my arm. I looked at it and saw a small cut, probably from when I had dived behind that piece of metal. I hurriedly wiped away the blood and stood up straighter, walking to where everybody else began to gather. I know, I was a follower, not a leader. People started muttering amongst themselves.

"They're gone!"

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"What were those things?"

"What are we gonna do if they come back?"

"We're gonna kill them, stupid. That's what we're gonna do."

One man stood in front of all of us and said one word. He answered some of our questions with that one response. "Boars." It was that man with the scar over his right eye. And he was smiling.

No one could go to sleep after that. I guess it was because people were afraid that the wild boars might come back and this time they wouldn't run away, for whatever reason they did that last time. I could understand that.

I looked up to see Jack, Kate, Sayid, and Charlie walk towards one tent. Charlie had probably been hurt when he was pushed down.

I saw Boone walk by, waved at him, and he walked up and sat beside me.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there." I pointed at the tent.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Charlie was pushed down when the boars went crazy. Jack's a doctor so that makes sense for them to go in there." I didn't look away from the tent. "But Kate and Sayid went in there, too. I'm pretty sure they're not all doctors." Boone nodded in agreement.

When the doctor came back out, Boone said, "Well, I guess that means Charlie's all patched up." I tiredly nodded my head.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in the morning?" I said. We said our goodnights and I curled up on the hilly sand beneath me.

When sleepiness washed over me, I embraced it.


	5. Walkabout Part Two

Waking up on the island. Falling asleep on the island. Everyday. At this rate, rescue was never going to come. We had been here for five days and not a helicopter in the sky, no rescue boat off in the distance. Nothing.

I sat up. Every morning, I could hear the waves crashing on the beach. And occasionally, if I woke up too late, I could hear talking, sometimes arguing, too. Like today.

"What's your problem?" That sounded like Hurley. "Hand 'em over!"

"How 'bout no!" That was most definitely Sawyer.

"There's other people here! Don't you give a crap?" Hurley yelled. It sounded like he was trying to get something. Something that was just out of reach. With an exaggerated sigh, I lifted myself up off the ground and stepped outside. Sawyer held a back pack that he kept jerking away from Hurley. They were fighting over a bag? There must've been something important inside or else fighting over a bag would have been pointless and we wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Would you cut it out?" I yelled. Neither of them heard me. Or if they did, they didn't show it.

I noticed that people had started to form a group. Everyone stood around the two men, silently watching them. It was the most interesting thing that had happened so far since we had crashed here.

"If one of us wouldn't eat more then his fair share..." Sawyer retorted.

Hurley yelled at him, "Oh, that's bull and you know it!" Sawyer still kept the bag away.

"Come on, guys. Knock it off." Someone called. He wasn't heard either. I looked up and saw Boone standing there.

"You're not happy unless you're screwing over—"

"Knock it off!" Boone called again, louder this time. "Guys, knock it off!"

"Stay out of this, Metro!" Sawyer spat.

Finally, Jack decided to come out and resolve the conflict. He ran forward, yelling for them to stop. He pushed his way in between the two, attempting to separate them. Once everyone stood still and silent, Jack dropped his arms at his sides. "What's going on?" He panted.

"General, here's, holding the last of the peanuts." Hurley explained, out of breath.

"My own stash!" Sawyer pointed at himself. "I found it in there." He directed everyone's attention to the fuselage.

"What about the rest of the food?" asked Jack.

"There is no rest of the food, dude. We kinda..." Hurley hesitated, clearly ashamed, "…ate it all."

"What?" Shannon asked. People began murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. Disappointed and angry sighs were heard all around the vicinity.

"Okay, everybody." Jack spoke to everybody. "Just calm down. We're—"

"We can find food!" Sayid called out, walking forward. "There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance."

"Exactly how are we gonna find this 'sustenance'?" Sawyer interrupted. He sat down in one of the seats that we had pulled from the fuselage. He had just sat back when a knife went flying through the air and met its target: the empty seat back beside him.

Everyone turned their heads toward an old man. He had thrown the knife.

"We hunt." The man explained. I kept looking from the knife back to him and back again. Where the hell had he gotten a knife?

Kate voiced my thoughts aloud. "How'd you get that knife on the plane?"

"Checked it." He said it so casually.

"You either have very good aim, or very bad aim. Mr...?" Jack trailed off. He handed the mysterious man his knife back.

"Locke. His name is Locke." Michael answered.

"Okay, Mr. Locke." Jack said slowly. "What is it that we're hunting?"

"We know there are wild boar on the Island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The ones that came into the camp last night were piglets, 100, 150 pounds each." Piglets? They sure didn't look like piglets. But this man sounded like he knew what he was talking about so I wasn't going to argue. "Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250 pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks, and a surly disposition, who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit its throat."

"And you gave him his knife back?" Sawyer asked Jack.

"Well, if you've got a better idea…" Jack left it at that.

"Better than three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty huntin' knife? Hell, no! It's the best idea I ever heard." Sawyer replied.

Locke took a step back. I realized he had been standing by a metal case. He lifted open the lid with his foot to show us a set of six other knives. Each one was different, the colors of the handle, the handle itself. John Locke stood there with a sort-of grin on his face. Everyone else had a look of surprise on theirs.

"Who is this guy?" Hurley said and I'm pretty sure he was talking to himself.

A while later, the three that were to go into the jungle had been decided. Kate, Michael, and Locke. We were all getting ready, whether it was the trio going into the jungle or the rest of us here on the beach. I began picking up wood and placing it in the pile that continued to grow, slowly and gradually. When I stopped to take a break and catch my breath, I looked up and spotted a woman sitting by her lonesome ten, maybe fifteen feet away. It was Rose. She appeared to be fingering a small golden circle on a chain around her neck. It looked like a wedding band.

And I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed. Boone stood many feet away, looking in that same direction. He walked over to his sister and sat down in front of her.

"That woman's still sitting there." He said to her. Shannon just sat there working on a crossword puzzle. She didn't even stop to look up.

"Mhm-hm."

"Her husband was on the plane."

"Great." There was no tone of sympathy or worry in her voice. Come to think of it, there was no tone at all.

"Are you even listening to me?" He looked back at her, squinting.

"What's a four-letter word for 'I don't care'?" She still did not look up.

"I just think somebody should go talk to her."

"I nominate you, Captain America. You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to worry about starving with me taking care of you." He responded.

"I'm not going to starve." She fired back.

"Right, what are you going to eat?" He questioned her, testing her.

"The ocean's full of fish." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"I hate to break it to you—the ocean is not going to take your gold card." I had to laugh at that.

"You really don't think I can't catch a fish?" At this, I nearly burst out laughing so hard, I had to contain myself. It was to prevent my receiving a death glare from Shannon. Boone shook his head and walked away.

As the pile of wood accumulated and grew, I was proud to say that I had helped and I had actually done something productive. The rest of the day was too boring to describe. The doctor had gone to see if Rose was okay and Michael and Kate had returned; Michael had a bloodied leg. But there was no sign of Locke.

"Dad!" Walt yelled. He stood up and ran towards his father. Sun stood up from where she had been watching over Walt and Vincent. Everyone sort-of gravitated toward the sweaty, bloody people, curious as to what had happened in the mysterious jungle.

"So, like, what happened out there?" Hurley walked closer and grabbed hold of Michael, keeping him on his shaky feet.

"Dad!" Walt repeated. He had finally reached his dad and he looked pretty excited.

"Hey, hey!" He patted his son on the back and forced a smile on his face so as not to worry Walt.

"Your leg's all messed up. Does it hurt?" He looked up at his dad with genuine interest. It was a cute moment. I think Walt and his father were growing closer; a father-and-son relationship was finally born.

"It's okay. It's not as bad as it looks."

Kate walked away from the crowd and Sawyer went after her.

"The mighty huntress returns. What's for dinner, hon—" Sawyer said, his Southern accent ever present.

"Not now." She cut him off and continued on her way, trying as hard as she might to avoid him.

I turned my attention back to the small family reunion. Walt was firing one question after another, jumping up and down like an excited child about to receive a bag full of sweets.

"So, it was like a boar fight?" He questioned.

Michael shook his head and laughed, replying, "Not too much of a fight. It was more like me getting gored." There was a small silence before Walt asked a question that I had been wondering, too. I think we had all been anticipating this question.

"So, um, where's Mr. Locke?"

Shannon had asked Charlie to help her catch a fish earlier, before Kate and Michael had returned. Charlie, as it turned out, could not fish, so he had asked Hurley to help him catch it. But when Charlie handed Shannon the fish, she began to argue with Boone and they both walked away, leaving Charlie confused and not having a clue as to what had just happened. Shannon's motives were to have someone else catch a fish for her and then she would show it to Boone, 'proving' that she could catch a fish and fend for herself. But at least Charlie had gained a friend from this series of events: Hurley.

I stood amidst the many other people who had gathered for the memorial service we were having. It was for all the people that had died immediately. It was sad to think that those people hadn't had a chance to survive. What if I had been one of them? I just couldn't imagine it. I shuddered despite the sun's rays beating down on us.

I turned around to survey the gathering crowd. I noticed Jack and Kate standing off to the distance, talking. I weaseled my way through the congested group to get closer. Jack looked off onto the distance, like he had seen something or someone. He ran off, Kate not too far behind and they entered the jungle. I made it past all the people and ran after them. I don't know why, I just thought I should. I didn't reach the jungle in time, though, as Jack and Kate soon exited. And Locke walked behind them. Jack and Locke both carried a large boar, like the ones we had seen last night, between them and Kate followed from behind. I also noticed that's Locke's face and shirt were partially covered in blood, probably from the slain wild boar.

When the sun had set and the moon had risen high into the sky, we all gathered together to begin the memorial service. Claire was reading the names off of passports or personal items and doing the eulogy for almost every person. An occasional other would step up and say something about a person, even if he or she had only known that person for five minutes or five hours on Oceanic 815. Boone stood on Claire's right, holding a torch. Hurley stood on Claire's other side, standing there silently, looking over her shoulder at the papers in her hands.

"Judith Martha Wexler," Claire spoke, "from Denton, Texas. I guess she was going to catch a connecting flight. Um, she wore corrective lenses and she was an organ donor, or at least would have been. Steve and Kirsten, I don't know their last name, but they were really in love and were going to be married. At least, wherever they are now, they're not alone." Everyone would occasionally nod there head sadly.

"Emmanuel Rafael Ortiz? He was from Los Angeles. I guess he had children. There was a…video store receipt. Lists his overdue charges for Willie Wonka and A Little Princess. Looks like he hadn't traveled much... as far as I can tell from his passport." She continued. "Wollstein, Harold, seat 23C. That's all we have on Harold, his name on a boarding pass... I just wish there was something more... Goodbye, Harold."

I could overhear Michael and Locke's conversation.

"Nice work." Michael said, his arms folded over his chest.

"What?"

"The boar. Nice work, you know, killing it." Michael elaborated. "Just thought I should say something. So that thing, the monster, whatever. She said it was headed right towards you. Did you see anything? Get any kind of look at it?"

Locke shook his head. "No."

I focused back on Claire speaking. "Millicent Louise D'Agostino…from Teaneck, New Jersey. There's, um, a picture of her cats in her wallet..."

After the service, everyone had dispersed, going their separate ways and walking into their tents. I still had a small melancholy feeling. Hearing those names made me think. Those names belonged to real people. People who had freshly cut lawns and money, beautiful children and friendly neighbors, lives, hopes, and dreams. And those lives were cut short because of some faulty machinery and a large plane flying over the South Pacific.


	6. White Rabbit

**Hey! I haven't written any author notes in the past two chapters. Oh well. Anyways, so what do you think of the story so far? How is it? Thoughts, theories, suggestions? Please pretty pretty please? Sorry. So, here's Chapter 6! Yay! READ! No, that's rude. Please read?**

**Chapter 6:**

The next day when I woke up, I could hear Charlie yelling.

"Jack!" He yelled. "Jack!" I ran out of my tent. Everyone else had gathered at the edge of the beach. There was a woman, out in the ocean and flailing about. I recognized her from around the place and remembered hearing her name was Joanna. Boone was a little closer to land than she was. He was probably trying to save her but he wasn't very successful. Jack ran out there and pulled Boone back to shore, but unfortunately for Joanna, it was too late.

That was an absolutely horrid way to start a day. Boone sat on a sand dune, staring depressingly into the ocean, mostly likely thinking about his failed attempt to save Joanna.

The Korean couple were arguing again. I only knew that from the way the husband's voice kept rising. I didn't know Korean at all so I could only wonder what they were talking about, not like it was any of my business.

I saw Kate sorting through some of the clothes and thought I might as well help. If I wanted to be useful, I should help people. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, you mind if I help?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I really appreciate it." She replied we traded smiles and got to work.

"So what am I doing exactly?"

"We are just separating the practical from the impractical." She answered and I nodded.

"Sounds good!"

As I grabbed a blue t-shirt and began to fold it, Claire walked over, too.

"Hey, you both haven't found a hairbrush in there, have you?" She asked.

"No, sorry." Kate pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"God, I must've looked through twenty suitcases. Can't find one. It's weird, right? I mean, you'd think that everyone packs a hairbrush..." As she said this, she fell over a bit. "Whoa."

"You all right?" I asked her. She placed a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, it's just the heat." She said as she sat down on a closed suitcase. I picked up a water bottle and handed it to Kate who unscrewed the lid and handed the bottle to Claire. "Oh. And I'm—I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Kate responded in mock surprise, a smile on her face. We all had a small laugh.

"Thanks. What are you doing?" She asked as she took a drink of water. Kate told Claire what she had told me.

"Wanna help?" She offered.

"Sure. Can I...can I ask you something?" Claire slipped on a sun hat from the suitcase as she spoke.

"Sure. Shoot." Kate was folding a pair of what looked like camouflage pants.

"Are you a Gemini?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I thought so." Claire sounded excited. "Restless. Passionate. Everyone thinks astrology is just a load of crap, but that's because they don't get it. You know what I mean?"

"Exactly!" I laughed. "Y'see, my sign's a Libra. But whenever I talk to people about it, they aren't really listening. They kinda zone out when I talk about things that they just don't understand."

"I know!" Claire laughed. "I could do your chart if you wanted." She offered to Kate. But after looking at Kate's face she added, "Or not." But she was still smiling. "Geminis." She said under her breath with a smile on her face as she folded a shirt. She had a look of mock superiority on her face and a smile returned to Kate's face. We all laughed after that.

After a while, Claire had done enough and went somewhere, maybe to rest or something. But soon Walt came bounding over to us, bearing bad news.

"Hey, hey!"

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"That pregnant lady fell down." He panted. Kate and I immediately got up and ran over to see if she was alright.

"What happened?" Kate asked Charlie.

"She just dropped." Charlie said, gripping onto Claire's legs, while Michael was holding her up by the arms. They were rushing her to the tent that had been unofficially dubbed "The Medical Tent."

"It must be the heat. Is she breathing?" Kate looked really scared at this point.

"I think."

"Come on, let's get her inside." Kate said. She held the entry flap up to let Charlie and Michael bring Claire in. They laid her on one of the plane seats.

"Claire? Claire, honey, wake up." Kate pushed Claire's hair out of her face. "Claire, can you hear me? Claire?"

As Kate spoke, Michael began to untie Claire's shoelaces.

"Come on. Wake up. Come on. Please, wake up. Come on." Kate whispered. Charlie and I looked on, having nothing to do. "Claire, can you hear me?" As she said this, Claire's eyes fluttered open. "Hi, it's me. It's Kate."

"What…?" Claire mumbled as she began to wake up.

"You passed out. Just take it easy, okay? She needs water. Don't move." She commanded gently. "She's burning up. She's really hot. Honey, I think you have a fever. You need to stay really still. It's okay. Just rest."

"What the...?" Charlie whispered. "The water's gone." As Charlie said so, Kate looked up. "Someone stole it."

Kate looked at Charlie, Michael, and I. "You guys stay with her." She said. "I'm gonna go look for the doctor." I nodded in compliance as Kate ran out of the tent.

After a while, Michael went to check on his son and Charlie left for reasons I would never know. When he came back, he was holding a metallic container in his hand. I sat next to a sleeping Claire, on her right.

As Charlie walked closer, Claire stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Spotting Charlie, she turned toward him, smiling.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She responded tiredly. "How long have I…?"

"A couple of hours. Here." He handed the container to her and she took it. I realized that that had been a cup of water. "It's not much, but it's what we have." When she finished, she gave him back the cup. "Just relax. You have to think about the little one now."

"Thanks for the water, Charlie."

"There'd be more if some git hadn't nicked it."

I took that as my cue to leave and so I did, but not before hearing this bit of conversation:

"Is Jack back yet?"

"No. No one's seen him."

Jack and Locke had disappeared for a while. Apparently, Locke had gone to find more water, especially for Claire, who needed it more than anyone. And Jack, well, he didn't come back until well after midnight.

At that point, it appeared that Boone had been the one who stole the water. Charlie got angry and pushed him around bit, which showed that he really cared about Claire and he was watching out for her, which I thought was sweet.

The soon-to-be fight was stopped by Jack, yelling to get all of our attentions and he didn't start speaking until everyone was listening to him. He stood on top of a part of the plane and began his speech.

"It's been six days, and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't?" He asked to no one in particular. He began walking forward, down the empty space between the gathered people, myself included. "We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just going for a swim. And he tried to save her," Jack pointed at Boone. "and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this. 'Every man for himself' is not gonna work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're gonna survive here." He looked around at everyone. People looked down in either shame or guilt. "Now I found water, fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't wanna come, then find another way to contribute. Last week, most of us were strangers. But we're all here now. And God knows how long we're gonna be here. But if we can't live together, we're gonna die alone."

When everyone had settled down, I walked over and sat next to Boone, who was, again, staring somewhere or at something, depressingly.

"Hey." I said. He nodded his head.

"So how's it feel?" At first, I thought that that had been Boone but then I recognized the Southern accent.

"How's what feel?" Boone asked. His voice was devoid of emotion and he didn't turn his head.

"Taking my place at the top of everyone's most hated list." Boone ignored Sawyer. "Sucks, don't it?"

"Oh, shut up, Sawyer." I said. He didn't respond, just walked away with a smug smile on his face. "Don't listen to him."

"It's true and you know it." He replied.

"Well, I don't think so." I said softly.

He looked up. "Thanks." I rubbed his arm comfortingly.

**So, what'd you think? I would really really love to know. You can review or PM me. Theories, thoughts, suggestions, or all of the above. Until next time!**

**~eleventhdoctor11**


End file.
